Damn one night stand
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happen a one night stand will comeback at you nine months later.
1. Chapter 1: one night stand

Dam one night stand chapter one: One night stand

Naruto has return from the wave mission.

"I need to change, I can't be my old self." said Naruto as he enter a bar and sat down.

"What can I get you?" ask the waiter.

"Can I get a glass of saki?" ask Naruto.

"Right away sir." said the waiter.

"Do you mind if I join you? ask Anko.

"I don't care." said Naruto.

"What is your problem? You always happy and doing prank but when I saw you today you all fucking sad." said Anko.

"A good friend had sacrifice himself then couple minutes later his sensei have died from getting betray by the people who had hire him." said Naruto.

"You are talking about Zabuza and his student." said Anko.

"Yes, and his Name is Haku, how did you know?" ask Naruto.

"Everybody have head bout your team going against an s-rank ninja and haven't even lost one team mate." said Anko.

"If I can change the past." said Naruto.

"You need to let this go, this is part of being a ninja people you may know will die from your enemies or by you." said Anko.

"I know, I just need to get stronger than what I am. Sensei won't teach me crap." said Naruto.

"Tomorrow, I can pull in so favors and get you some people to train you ." said Anko.

"Really, Why?" ask Naruto.

"Yes and because we are a lot alike and no genin should have an lazy ass sensei." said Anko before she finish her Saki.

Anko wrote some letters before summon a snake and order it to go give the letters to the Naruto's new senseis.

"I never got your name." said Naruto.

"My name is Anko." said Anko.

"My name is Naruto." said Naruto.

"I know, because you are the hero of the leaf because of the fox." said Anko.

"I am not a Hero." said Naruto.

"Yes you are, you keeping everybody safe by keeping that thing inside of you," said Anko.

"Do you really think I am a hero?"ask Naruto.

"Of course." said Anko.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"Your welcome, so do you got a girlfriend?" ask Anko before she finish her last saki.

"Nope." said Naruto before he finish his six saki.

"Good, because if you have, then she will be mad about what we about to do." said Anko as she drag naruto away from the bar.

"What are we about to do?" ask Naruto.

"We are going to have sex, don't think that because we about to fuck that I am your new girlfriend. It is a one night stand only you hear me." said Anko as she unlock her front door.

"Are you sir you want to do this?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, Why? Are you a virgin?" ask Anko.

"No, I lost that last year with some girl with blue eyes and brown hair." said Naruto.

Anko grab his hand and lead him to her room.

Lemon - if you are under 18 please skip the rest of this chapter and wait for the next one.

Anko start to kiss Naruto. Naruto start to kiss her back. Anko rub her tongue against Naruto's lips asking to enter which Naruto accept to begin their little tongue war. Naruto broke their kiss to remove her shirt to reveal a black bra. Naruto then start to kiss her neck before start to suck on Anko's neck making her slowly start unhook her bra before letting it drop to the ground. Naruto start to play with her left tit while sucking on the right one.

"That feels good." said Anko.

Naruto start to play with her right tit as he start to suck her left one. After couple minutes of sucking her tits, Naruto remove his clothes and the rest of his clothes.

"I want you to sit down and let me take good care of you." said Anko.

Naruto had sit down the bed. Akno have got on her knees an saw Naruto's hard eight inch member. Anko lick her lips while she start to play with Naruto's dick. Anko start to suck on Naruto's balls. Taking one ball in her mouth and start to suck on it before she switch to the other one.

"That fells so good." moan Naruto.

Anko put both balls in her mouth and start to suck on them for couple of minutes before she took them out of her mounth and start to play with them. Anko start to lick the head of his staff before she put it in her mouth.

"Don't stop." said Naruto.

Anko start to bob her head up and down while humming. After ten minutes of giving him a blow job Anko stood up and lay on the bed. Naruto put his head between her legs and start to suck on her clit while fingering her.

"I am cummmming." scream Anko as she push Naruto head closer to her pussy.

Anko cam in Naruto's grab Naruto's head and pull him up for another tounge battle kiss.

"I need you now." said Anko.

Naruto slid his dick inside of her in start to go in and out of her nice and slow.

"You are so tight and wet." said Naruto as he start to speed up his pumps.

"Yes that it, don't stop." moan Anko.

Naruto start to go in and out of her faster and hader then he have ever have with that one girl.

"I am cummmmming againnnnnnnnnnnnnn." scream Anko as she cam all over Naruto's dick.

Anko was digging her nails into Naruto.

"I am going to cummmmmmm." said Naruto as he shoot four shoots of cum inside of her.

Naruto got off her and lay on his move to him and start to cuddle him.

"Wow you are amazing." said Anko.

"You were too." said Naruto before they pass out.


	2. Chapter 2: six new senseis?

Dam one night stand Chapter 2: six new senseis?

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

The next day Naruto woke up and saw Anko sleeping.

" I can't believe I did another one night stand." thought Naruto as he got dress.

Naruto look at her and smile. he grab a piece of paper and pen from his pant's pocket and left her a note.

Dear Anko,

I had fun last night. I want to thank you for everything from stopping me blaming myself to you know. Take good care of your self. If you ever need anything just let me know.

Your Friend Naruto Uzamaki

Naruto put the letter on the bed right by Anko. Then Naruto left to go see his team. As he was walking an Anbu with a cat mask have stop him.

"Naruto Uzamaki, I got ask to train you with some others .Don't worry about your sensei, The hokage had give us permssion to train you. You will see your team every Saturday and sunday nights to train with them at 6pm to work on team work and charka control. You will also do missions with them. You will be training with me five others. Kurenai, Guy, Asuma, Rukia Nara-Yamanaka and Kakashi's brother Daichi. Daichi was also train by Kakashi's sensei the 4th hokage and also by all three sanins. Daichi was Anko's old team mate. I was train by Kushina Uzamaki and Gekko. "said the Anbu.

"Ok when do we start training?" ask Naruto.

"You will me at the front of the hokage's office in half in hour. Don't worry about seeing your team today since it is Monday." said the Anbu before she had disappear.

Naruto was walking to his favorite place Ramen Ichiraku.

"Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Oh hay Sensei ,Sakura-chan, and teme.

"So you are getting train by others instead of getting train by me." said Kakashi.

"Well you never train me except those two." said Naruto.

"You will need to bring your charka control up before I can train you." said Kakashi.

"Bull crap Kakashi, You and I both know that you got favorites. I would like it if you leave my stundent alone. Unless it is Monday or you got a mission I don't see why You need to talk to him about training and charka." said a guy with young brown hair and brown eyes.

"You are training him Daichi!" said Kakashi.

"Yes brother, come on Naruto lets got get some ramen before we go meet Yugao and the others in half in hour." said Daichi.

With Naruto's team

"Why is he so speical to get train personally?" said Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke, he is still be weak and stupid." said Kakashi.

"I agreed with Sensei Sasuke-kun. Sensei, I didn't know you had a brother." said Sakura.

"Well I don't really like talking about him." said Kakashi.

With Naruto

"So you are Daichi that the anbu lady was talking about." said Naruto.

"Yeap and her name is Yugao." said Daichi.

Thirty minutes later Naruto and Daichi was at the hokage's office.

"Here you go Naruto in the scroll with a black ribbon is your new clothes. The scroll with a red ribbon is your new weapons." said Yugao.

"Why will I need new clothes?" ask Naruto.

"Because Orange will get you kill." said Asuma.

"Don't worry, I know You like orange so i made sure there is some orange on it ." said Yugao.

"Ok thank you." said Naruto.

"You will be training in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu,

bukijutsu, medical ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, senjutsu and fuinjutsu ." said Daichi.

"Really" ask Naruto.

"Yes" said Asuma.

"You will be training with Guy and his studnets, with Asuma and his students, Kurenai with her students." said Daichi.

"I going make you as fast as lee or I will two thousand push ups if I can't do that then I will do four thousand situps." said Guy.

"Naruto, I will teach all the different ways to cast, escape,reverse genjutsu." said Kurenai.

"Asuma, Guy, and I will teach you Bukijutsu, Kurenai will teach you genjutsu, Rukia, Asuma, and Daichi will teach you ninjutsu, Guy, Daichi and I will teach you taijutsu, Daichi and I will teach you barrier ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, and last but not lease senjutsu and medical ninjutsu." said Yugao.

"Naruto, lift your shirt up." said Daichi.

Naruto lift his shirt up. Daichi went threw handsigns before putting his hand on Naruto's chest.

"Gravitay seal" said Daichi.

Naruto drop to the ground.

"How long will it take before I be as fast as Lee and who is lee?" ask Naruto.

"Lee is my student." said Guy.

"Two to three months. That is because he can't use gravity seals. He don't got big enougth charka reserves." said Daichi.

" Not only it increases your speed but your shrength." said Yugato.

"Why don't everybody do this?" ask Naruto.

"Because you have to have huge charka reserve, like Senju clan, Uzamaki clan, Namikaze clan and the ones who the 4th hokage taught the flying thunder god technique to." said Daichi.

"Do you know where the anbu training area is at?" ask Yugao.

"Yes, Why?" ask Naruto.

"That where you will be trainging at." said Yugao.

_**While with Anko **_

Anko got dress and read the letter .

"I wonder if he meet his new senseis let." said Anko.

Anko left her place and head off to see the hokage for a mission.

"Hay Gaki." saidAnko when she saw Naruto.

"Hi Anko." said Naruto.

"I see you have meet your new senseis." said Anko.

"Yes, thank you again." said Naruto.

"No promble." said Anko.


	3. Chapter 3: The big news

Dam one night stand chapter 3: The big news

It been two weeks since she last had sex and that was with Naruto. She had been put on missions so she haven't have time to have some fun. Last couple of days she been getting sick and she been eatting more then normal.

"I can't be can I?" said Anko.

"You might be." said Hana.

"If you are, do you know who was the last time you slept with?" ask Yugao.

"Course I do, I only slept with two people in my life. The one time I choose to do a one night stand, this happens." said Anko.

"You should be happy not upset." said Hana.

"I always want to be one but I don't know what to do." said Anko.

"After you find out if you are you should go let him know." said Kurenai..

"If he don't want to help you take care of it I will kill him myself." said Rukia.

"I know he will help me take care of it." said Anko.

Nurse had walk in.

"Congration, You are going to be a mother." said the nurse.

Anko had froze, The look on her face shows that she was shock.

After couple of minutes Anko final start to move.

"Are you ok?" ask Hana.

"Yes, I always want to be a mother but I never though this day will ever come." said Anko.

"You will be a good mother." said Kurenai.

"I agree with her." said Yugao.

"So who knock you up?" ask Hana.

"Three of you guys have already know him." said Anko.

"I know it is not Iruka, Asuma, Genma, or Gekko." said Hana.

"Is it Guy or Kakashi?" ask Rukia.

"She said three of us know him soit can't be neither of them." said Kurenai.

"I won't fuck Guy because he will say this so youthful." said Anko.

The girls laugh.

"And I won't fuck that lazy ass jonin who won't train his student."said Anko.

"Who then?" ask Hana.

"Well" said Anko

With team seven

"Ahhh cheww"

"Hmm someone is talking about me." said Naruto.

"You whatttttttttttt"

"What was that?" ask Sakura.

"I don't know." said Kakashi.

"I got a bad feeling." said Naruto.

"Naruutooooooo"

"What did you do dobe?" ask Sasuke.

"I swear, I haven't did any pranks for while." said Naruto.

With Anko

"He is nice person, I know he will help me take care of the baby." said Anko.

"I agree with her." said Kurenai.

"When are you going to tell him?" ask Yugao.

"After the exams." said Anko.

"What do you think he or she is?" ask Kurenai.

"I not sure, but I can't wait to have him or her." said Anko.

Later that night Naruto was walking home when he saw Anko.

"Hay Abko" said Naruto as he walk up t her.

"Hey Gaki." said Anko.

"What you been up to?" ask Naruto.

"I been on missions,what about you?" ask Anko.

"I been training. I just finish a mission with my team." said Naruto.

"That is good to hear." said Anko.

In Naruto's head

"Kit, Do you smell that?" ask Kurama.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"It smells like someone is pregant." said Kurama.

"Make since, there are alot of people in the leaf village. Some are pregant." said Naruto.

"Maybe you are right, but I swear I smell your dna with it." said Kurama.

"I wish" said Naruto.

Back with Anko

"Anko are you hungery?" ask Naruto.

"I was about to stop at the store to get something to eat." said Anko.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?" ask Naruto.

"Sure" said Anko as she follow Naruto to the golden dragon.

Naruto and Anko sat down in a booth.

Naruto order the red bean soup while Anko order dingos.

"Did you know why someone scream my name eariler?" ask Naruto.

"Nope." said Anko.

"How was your day?" ask Naruto.

"I am doing good,what about you?" ask Anko.

"I am doing good." said Naruto.

"How id your traing?" ask Anko.

"I am doing good. I made some new jutsus." said Naruto.

"I would like to see them some time." said Anko.

"I made one call Nova release: poison snake strike." said Naruto.

"I can tell by the name, I am going to like that one." said Anko.

When they finish their dinner Anko was going to pay.

"No, I had invited you, so I want to pay." said Naruto as he pay for the meal.

"Can I walk you home?' ask Naruto.

"Sure" said Anko.

Naruto was walking with Anko to her house.

Naruto's mind

"Kit it is her." said Kurama.

"It is her what?" ask Naruto.

"She is the one who is pregant." said Kurama.

"Really?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, and it is yours." said Kurama.

With Anko and Naruto

Anko wonder why Naruto stop talking. After couple of minutes, they finally reach her house.

"Is it true?" ask Naruto.

"What is true?" ask Anko.

"You are pregant and I am the father." said Naruto.

"Who told you this?" ask Anko.

"The fox, He can smell it like I can." said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, you going be a father." said Anko.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" ask Naruto.

"I was going wait until ater the chunins exams." said Anko.

"Why didn't you want to tell me now?" ask Naruto.

"I wasn't sure if I you want to helpme raise him or her." said Anko.

"Course I will, be sides of becoming the hokage , having a family that I can claimas my own is my other dream." said Naruto.

"Do you want to come in to talk more aboult this?" ask Anko.

"Yes." said Naruto as he enter Anko's house.


End file.
